Government
Here you adjust Tax Rate, supervise peasants and impose levy. Every upgrade allows you to conquer 1 more wilderness and have 3 more resource fields, and increases your gold capacity. Upgrade Requirements *All buildings upgraded to level 10 also require a construction blueprint . Construction The Government also oversees all ongoing construction processions. When Government is selected, there is an option at the top with the wording "construction." Selecting the construction button brings up a window which shows your current construction prossesions including building name, status (upgrading, normal, or under dismantlement), the target level, time remaining, and completion time. You may also choose to accelerate or cancel a construction prossesion. The Construction window also displays a list of all buildings in the city as well as rural buildings. The list includes the name of building, status, and level. Clicking on any member of the list brings up that buildings menu. Production The second option in the Government menu is production. Selecting this option opens the Resource Production window. The Resource Production window displays information relating to your current resource production for food, lumber, stone, and iron including: Theorical Base, Required Force, Allocated Force, Force Allocation %, Base Hourly Production, Natural Boost, Technology Boost, Troops Uptake, Hero Boost, Wilderness Boost, Item Boost, and Throughput. Taxes The Government is also where tax is controlled and gold is stored. Amount of gold collected = Tax rate*Current Population-heroes salaries. For example, a city with a tax rate of 20% and a population of 10,000 with the total heroes salary being 1000 would have an hourly gold production of 20%*10,000-1000 which is 1000 gold each hour. Tax rate can me modified in the Government, it is the third option. Appease The fourth option is Appease. Here there are 4 things that can be done: Disaster Relief, Prayer Service, Ancestral Sacrifice, and Reproduction. The table below explains them in further detail. Levy The next option under government is Levy. There are 5 things that can be levied: Gold, Food, Lumber, Stone, and Iron.When u levy resources, a small amount of additional resources are gained at the cost of 20 allegiance. When Gold is levied you will gain an amount equal to 10% of current population. When Food or Lumber is levied you will gain an amount equal to the current population. Leving Stone earns an amount equal to 50% of current population. When Iron is levied, the amount of iron gained is 40% of current population. Every time that you levy, 20 allegiance will be lost so it is advised that you do not abuse this method. Rename The 6th option on the government menu is Rename. Here you can rename your city. Renaming a city does not require any resources or items. There is a limit of only renaming a city once per day, and Metropolis cities can NOT be renamed. Wilderness The next option is Wilderness. Selecting the Wilderness button opens the Wilderness in Control window. This window displays a list of all the wildernesses that you currently own. It includes the wilderness type, coordinates, level, status (gather , garrison, or peace), and an option to view it. Selecting view opens a window showing more detailed information on the wilderness. The current Level of your Government determines the number of wildernesses that you can control. All Cities The eighth and final option in the Government menu is All Cities. Selecting this option opens the All Cities window, which displays a list of your cities. The list includes the city name, coordinates, name of castellan, population, allegiance, and an option to abandon the city. If you abandon a city it will be lost completely and leads to loss of all relevant to city, including heros, troops, constructions and resources. Please make a discreet decision. Category:Building